The invention relates, in general, to an apparatus worn by a driver or user of a high performance competition vehicle to prevent head and neck injuries to the driver or user during an accident. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus that permits the driver""s or user""s head movement in the horizontal plane relative to the driver""s or user""s field of view and prohibits the driver""s or user""s head movement in the vertical plane relative to the driver""s or user""s field of view. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus that maintains the driver""s or user""s field of view in the horizontal plane while seated in the vehicle in a full upright position or in a modified seated position.
High performance vehicles driven in competition sporting events travel at high speeds and in close proximity to other high performance vehicles. Generally, the competition sporting event is conducted on a closed, controlled racetrack. The spectators of the sporting event are typically separated from the racetrack by barriers to protect the spectators in case of vehicular accidents. The barriers are typically high concrete or steel walls that separate the spectators from the vehicles.
Unlike the driver of a passenger vehicle the driver of a high performance vehicles in competition have a field of view directed to the racetrack in front of the driver, to the right and to the left of the vehicle i.e., the high performance vehicle driver""s field of view is in the horizontal plane parallel to the racetrack. The high performance vehicle""s arrangement of the instrument panel is positioned to accommodate the driver""s field of view in the horizontal plane. Movement of the driver""s head in the vertical plane is not required as it is for a driver of a passenger type vehicle.
Typically, the torso of the driver of the competition vehicle is strapped or secured into the driver""s seat or to the vehicle except for the driver""s head. A helmet is worn by the driver to protect the head from impact during an accident involving another vehicle or the impact of his vehicle with the racetrack""s retaining wall. If an accident occurs, the driver""s torso remains stationary in relation to the seat to which he is strapped. The unrestrained head and neck of the driver may be violently forced forward, forced to the left or forced to the right in relation to the strapped-in driver""s torso. The forces applied to the driver""s head and neck during an accident may cause the driver""s neck to break or suffer severe injuries.
An attempt in the past to prevent injuries to the driver""s neck and head during an accident involved restraining the driver""s head by connecting the helmet of the driver to the driver""s seat by a strap. While this attempt provides stabilization of the driver""s head in relation to the driver""s seat, it does not provide stabilization of the driver""s head in relation to the driver""s torso. During an accident, the driver""s head may still be permitted to be violently forced forwarded, forced to the left or forced to the right in relation to the strapped-in driver""s torso. Another attempt to prevent injuries to the driver""s neck and head during an accident involved the driver wearing a yoke positioned on the his shoulders. The yoke along with the driver is strapped to the driver""s seat. The driver""s helmet is connected to the yoke via a pair of moveable rods positioned on either side of the helmet. The rods move on a pair of arcuate tracks positioned on the yoke thereby allowing movement of the driver""s head in the horizontal plane with respect to the driver""s field of view. During an accident, the rods permit the driver""s head to rotate in the vertical plane in relation to the yoke and may cause neck injuries to the driver.
The present invention is an apparatus worn by a driver of a high performance competition vehicle to prevent head and neck injuries to the driver during an accident. The apparatus fits over the driver""s head and shoulders and via a plurality of adjustable straps is secured to the torso of the driver. The apparatus may, if desired, be adjustably positioned on the driver to accommodate the driver in a full upright-seated position or in a modified seated position within the confines of the vehicle. Typically, the field of view of the driver of the high performance competition type vehicle is directed forward in front of the vehicle, to the right or to the left of the vehicle i.e. the driver""s field of view is in the horizontal plane parallel to the direction of travel of the vehicle. The instrument panel of the competition vehicle is in the field of view of the driver during competition; therefore, movement of the driver""s head in the vertical plane is not required. The driver of the high performance competition type vehicle having use of the present invention is able to move his head in the horizontal plane relative to his field of view but is not permit movement of his head in the vertical plane relative to his field of view.
The apparatus has a yoke with an aperture sized to receive the driver""s head. The head of the driver passes through the aperture and the yoke rests on the driver""s shoulders. The yoke has a front portion seamlessly attached to a rear portion. A plurality of straps is adjustably connected to the yoke and about the driver thereby adjustably securing the yoke""s front and rear portions to the driver""s torso.
A helmet is vertically aligned with the yoke""s aperture and adjacently spaced from the yoke""s front and rear portions. The helmet fits over the driver""s head and extends to below the driver""s jaw line. The helmet has a visor area enabling unrestricted full field of view for the driver. The helmet is connected to the yoke via a first and second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges.
The first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges are adjustably secured to either side of the yoke""s aperture. The first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges each have a curved portion. The curved portion is formed to accommodate the arched portion of the yoke resting on the driver""s shoulders. Each curved portion has a flat substantially rectangular portion perpendicularly connected along its longitudinal length. The first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges are adjustably secured to the yoke""s front and rear portions via a plurality of slots and retaining nuts and bolts.
The second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges are juxtaposition the first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges. The second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges are adjustably secured to either side of the helmet via a pair of slots. The slots allow the helmet to be adjusted up or down in the vertical plane to accommodate the position of the driver""s head in relation to the driver""s shoulders. After the helmet is adjusted, it is secured to the second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges by a plurality of nuts and bolts. Each flange has a flat substantially rectangular portion perpendicularly connected along its longitudinal length. Each substantially rectangular flat portion has an elongated arcuate slot extending along its longitudinal length. The second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flange""s substantially rectangular flat portions are juxtaposition to the first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flange""s substantially rectangular flat portions.
At least one pair of quick-release mechanisms may, if desired, be installed via the arcuate slots to secure the first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges to the second pair of elongated substantially. L-shaped flanges. As the driver rotates his head from right to left or left to right the second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges arcuately traverses the first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges. The arcuate movement is derived from the quick-release mechanism traversing the second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges"" arcuate slots. This action causes the second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges to rotate in the horizontal plane in relation to the first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges. The head of the driver is restricted to rotational movements in the horizontal plane and is prohibited from rotational head movements in the vertical plane.
In operation, the helmet is attached to the second pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges and in concert with the first pair of elongated substantially L-shaped flanges is adjustably secured to accommodate the driver in a full upright seated position or in a modified seated position within the confines of the vehicle. When the driver is in the full upright-seated position, his head and torso are perpendicular to his field of view i.e., the field of view is parallel to the horizontal plane. The helmet and the first and second pairs of elongated substantially elongated L-shaped flanges are adjusted forward or backward across the yoke via the yoke""s slots to maintain the driver""s field of view in the horizontal plane. Once adjusted the first pair of elongated substantially elongated L-shaped flanges are secured in place by a plurality of nuts and bolts.
When the driver is in the modified seated position, the driver""s torso is semi-reclined thereby requiring the head of the driver to be rotated forward toward his chest area to allow full field of view in the horizontal plane while operating the vehicle. To accommodate the driver in the modified seated position the helmet and the first and second pairs of elongated substantially elongated L-shaped flanges are adjusted forward across the yoke and secured (as discussed above).